Together at Last , Luke and Reid, one shot
by jessie 33
Summary: Luke and Reid one shot, this is a sad one, hope you like it.


Another one shot but this is a sad one.

Together at last

It was 5 years since Reid's death, Luke was with Noah. He was sitting outside, with a blanket over him, while the sun felt good against his skin. He was cold but he wanted to feel the air against his skin, he wanted to hear the noises that he loved to hear. He loved hearing birds chirping, and kids laughing, he loved knowing he had time to say goodbye, he loved his family they have been amazing. Noah has been by his side ever since he got sick, and he was holding his hand when he heard the news he was dying, there was nothing else for them to do, beside make him comfortable. He was scared but he was at peace, he fought but he couldn't fight anymore. Noah was devastated, but Luke knew his time was coming to a end, and he knew he would be fine, but he knew his family would mourn him, but they truly were the reason he fought so hard. It was months after Reid's death, he didn't want to live, he missed Reid like crazy. He still did he would fall asleep, and dream about him still. He loved Noah, but Reid was the love of his life, and the day he lost him, was like a knife to his heart. He took months to really come to terms with his death, and he was happy Reid saved Chris Hughes, because he was happy, he turned his life around, and he appreciated what Reid did for him. He promised Luke he would treasure the gift he got, and he wouldn't do anything stupid to ruin his life, or Katie's and Jacob's. Luke still looked at Chris, and resented him a little but as time went on, he knew it wasn't Chris's fault. He wished that day he talked Reid into staying home, but he didn't. He had so many what ifs , but he knew Reid would be the one to come, and take him to Heaven. Luke shut his eyes, he heard Noah come out.

"Luke do you want to come in"?

"Yes, I'm tired, I should go to bed" Noah helped him inside, and took him to his room. He laid Luke down, and he hated that he was suffering. He could see the pain in his face, but he knew Luke didn't want the pain killers. He wanted to be alert the last days of his life. He understood, but he hated seeing him losing weight, not eating, and there was nothing he could do, but hold his hand.

"Luke can I get you anything"?

"No Noah, I just have to sleep". Luke saw tears come to Noah's eyes, and he put his hand out.

"Noah I'm ok, this cancer has taken a toll on me, I'm ready to go, you have to promise me, you will be ok".

"Luke I lost you once, and got you back, this isn't fair".

"Noah remember we were always friends, you helped me through one of the worst periods in my life, and I'm grateful for that"

"Luke I know you loved Reid, and I know he was the love of your life, but you know, I love you".

"I love you too Noah, I think you should get my Mom"

"Oh God no Luke you can't be saying it is time, we are not ready to let you go"

"Noah please get my Mom, and Dad". Noah called over to the Snyder residence, and Lily said she would be right over. Lily and Holden ran in with Ethan, Natalie and Faith. Lily walked over holding his hand, "Luke you have to fight "

"Mom I love you, and Dad, thank you for everything. I can't fight anymore I'm tired " Lily kissed his cheek, he smiled, putting his hand out to Faith, who was crying. "You can' t leave me Luke please'

"You take care of Natalie, and Ethan, you are the strong one Faith"

"I love you Luke".

"I love you too Faith". She kissed his forehead, so did Natalie and Ethan, they all were crying. Lily was trying to be brave, but she couldn't help it, she cried, and Holden hugged her. Luke turned to Noah, "I owe you so much Noah"

"No you don't owe me anything Luke, I loved every minute of my time with you". Luke shut his eyes, Lily cried, "Oh God Holden". Luke whispered, "I will be ok Mom, promise". He took his last breath as Lily screamed , and the kids all were crying. Noah touched his face, and kissed his cheek, "go to Reid my love, I will never forget you". Luke was gone, but he could see everyone crying, he could see his body on the bed. He couldn't understand at first, but he heard his voice, and he turned to see Reid standing right behind him. He was smiling at him, and he put his hands out to Luke.

"Reid am I dreaming are you here"?

"I'm here I came to get you, I didn't want you to come this soon, but it was your time"

Luke walked over , Reid took his hand, and he knew he was not living anymore, and he was at peace with that. Reid whispered, "Lets go, I have so much to show you". Luke was walking with Reid, he smiled, "Oh there is a light Reid"?

"Yes, but you haven't seen nothing yet". Reid touched his face, and whispered, "I have missed you Luke, now we will be together forever". Luke and Reid walked toward the light, while the family were beside themselves with grief. They called the coroner, and they took Luke away. Lily and Holden had Luke cremated, and they put half of his ashes in the corner stone of the new neuro-wing along side Reid's , and half of them were taken to the Snyder's farm, where Lily put them into the lake after saying " Luke you will forever be with Reid, I hope your happy now, I will miss you , until the day that I die". Lily would go to the pond almost everyday, and sit there for hours. She knew Luke was gone, but being there gave her comfort, and she felt he was close, and she knew he was with the one person, he truly wanted to be with.

The end.


End file.
